


All Hail The Pumpkin King

by naruuuuchan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sokai, Sorikai - Freeform, Soriku - Freeform, also written based on art work, written as a prompt for a KH server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruuuuchan/pseuds/naruuuuchan
Summary: 'You are all invited to a Halloween party on 31st October XXXX at 7PMIt will be required to attend in a costume - make some effort!It will be held at our home in The Land of Departure --Please let us know if you can make attendance :)- Aqua, Terra & Ven x '
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All Hail The Pumpkin King

**_'You are all invited to a Halloween party on 31st October XXXX at 7PM  
It will be required to attend in a costume - make some effort!   
It will be held at our home in The Land of Departure --   
Please let us know if you can make attendance :)   
  
\- Aqua, Terra & Ven x ' _ **

The note had been sent out a few weeks ago to everyone that the trio knew. That included our usual suspects - Sora, Riku and Kairi. The three of them had been back on the Destiny Islands when they'd received the mail from their friends, the expression Sora wore on his face as he read it was as if you'd told him he was getting two birthday's this year. "I love the idea! Oh this will be fun, aah what are we going as?" He quickly turned to the other two who were looking at him with softened expressions but the first to recover was Kairi who simply hummed - "Perhaps we could all go as a group costume," In her mind she could imagine them doing something that linked the three together and would no doubt make many eyes stare their way. However, Riku pulled his face at the idea - "Do we _have_ to go in costume? Can't I get away with _not_ wearing one?" his comment immediately made both Kairi and Sora glare at him. He should know better than to try and get out of costumes when these two were concerned. "Yeah, okay, bad choice of words... I'm no good at deciding -- Sora you decide for me." Riku added on after their expressions eased, crossing his arms and leaning back against the fallen tree trunk on the pier of the beach they frequented. "Me? What makes you think I'll pick you a good one? I could make you go as a fairy or a princess!" Kairi snickered at the thought of Riku dressed as one the many princesses they'd saved so long ago before schooling her expression at Riku's glance in her direction - "I trust you, Sora"   
  
Well now he _had_ to do his best.

That conversation had been over a week ago and he was _still_ no closer to figuring out what Riku could go to the party as. He'd had some ideas that he'd crossed over with Kairi who immediately shut them all down saying that they were either too gaudy, too fancy or not _Riku_ enough. Sora let out a loud sigh which caught the attention of both Donald and Goofy who were in the ship with him. "You okay over there Sora?" Goofy asked leaning forward to watch Sora's expression shift from thoughtful to normal as they locked eyes -- "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm just thinking about a Halloween costume is all!" He shifted his arms behind his head and leaned back on the chair watching as the stars flew past the gummi ship window, "Well, isn't this the perfect situation? We are heading to Halloween Town... So why not ask Jack for some ideas?" Upon hearing that statement Sora's eyes widened in his usual excitement quickly standing up with a pumped hop in his step - "Goofy! That's such a good idea! Thanks, you're the best!"   
  
Donald rolled his eyes at the upbeat attitude of Sora before quickly snapping at him to sit back down before he threw the gummi ship off course or something worse - which ended up with the two of them bickering all the way to Halloween Town.

Once they'd reached the world, the bickering had ceased and they all had concentrated expressions. They were here to investigate some concerns of the townspeople who think they've seen a surge of heartless return as they neared their dearest holiday. Mickey had called upon the three of them as they worked the most efficiently as a team (other than Sora, Riku and Kairi - they worked excellently as a team but it always took twice as long to complete the mission) and Donald's blending magic made it much easier to enter the town and get the information they needed as they looked like locals. Following the same familiar path into the courtyard Sora had a little bounce in his step - eagerly awaiting the moment he could find Jack and ask for his spooky opinion on costumes. They entered the town square to find it completely barren of anybody. Sora blinked and walked a little further into the square and up to the fountain stepping up on the crooked stones to peak around to see if he could spot even one being hiding or even a sign of the heartless. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow fly from one shade to the next - following the moving shadow with his eyes he jumped down from the stones and summoned his keyblade, quickly rushing towards where he saw the shadow run to. Donald and Goofy followed him with a small shout making sure to keep up with the teen as he chased the shadow. Coming to a halt at the hill, located just after the graveyard where Zero sleeps were a group of heartless. Sora smirked, quite proud of himself for noticing the shadow moving before anyone else - but he'd have to save his internal praises until after they'd defeated the threat.

It didn't take very long for the three of them to defeat the heartless between Goofy's strength, Donald's magic and Sora's speed they were well balanced against most the heartless that seemed to appear from the shadowy depths of the hill they were currently fighting upon. Sora let out a yell as he slashed through the last heartless watching as the being disappeared and the heart it'd had consumed floated back into the sky to return to its owner. Sora watched it go with a smile before turning to check up on his companions seeing that they were safe. The three of them made sure there were no injuries in need of tending too they made their way back to the main square. After getting about halfway Sora could see a tall lanky figure in the distance, whilst he didn't think heartless grew that tall he couldn't take any chances and summoned his keyblade which then set the other two into a defensive state as they summoned their own weapons and quietly walked towards the figure. With each step the figure seemed to grow in height and shrink in depth before the light from the square angled just right onto the figure revealing the skeletal face of the Pumpkin King.

"Jack!" Sora quickly exclaimed dismissing his keyblade, the glittering particles sending the weapon back to its resting place as the small teen ran over to the skeleton. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween town, turned around and smiled seeing his favourite guests, "Sora, Donald, Goofy! I'm glad you turned up we have a bit of a situation going on--" Donald interrupted the skeleton with a huff - "You mean the heartless? We already took care of them for you, you're welcome by the way." Goofy pushed at Donald's back as if to remind him of manners in front of this world's 'king'. But the only reaction from Jack was a heartful laugh as he rested his bony hands onto his hips - "I suppose they don't call you experts for nothing, huh?" The teen grinned at him, little fangs gleaming in the moonlight before he remembered that he actually needed to speak to Jack "Hey, Jack! I have a question for you!" He exclaimed looking way to over eager for the question he was about to ask but Jack couldn't help but find it rather endearing to see one of his little ghouls being so _cute._ That's a word he doesn't use often to describe most of his town but for Sora it just fit him so well. Jack blinked slightly before tilting his head to the side in question - "Of course, I shall answer the best I can, little ghoul," Sora looked even more ecstatic about it now as he bounced a little in place making Donald look at the boy like he'd just grew another limb, "So back home Riku, Kairi and I are going to a Halloween party - Kairi already decided she wanted to go as a witch, I was thinking I could go in this outfit but Riku asked me to pick his... Have you got any ideas for what Riku could be?" Jack listened nodding his head as Sora listed what everyone would be dressing up, feeling a sense of pride at the little ones dressing up for his holiday - he knew it was a craze in Sora's world but he didn't think the boy would value his opinion so much for a human tradition. Jack brought a hand to his face, bone scratching bone as he hummed and paced a little on the spot putting some thought into what Riku could be. He'd met the boy once before, when Sora brought them over for a visit, he was much taller than the other two - pretty much towering over most of the townsfolk which the more he thought about it reminded him of---

"Now here's an idea... Why doesn't Riku go as _me_ , the Pumpkin King?"

The three of them blinked as if taking a moment to process just what Jack had said to them, their silence didn't deter Jack or make him second guess his idea already knowing that most humans had to picture it before they came to an opinion. The first one to recover, surprisingly, was Sora who's face lit up like those Christmas trees Jack had saw in Christmas Town. "Jack, you are a **GENIUS**! Why did _I_ not think of this! You are the **PERFECT** Halloween costume!" The boy ended up flinging himself at Jack who managed to catch him in time as Sora hugged his skeletal form with a wide grin on his face. "I'm glad you think so, Sora, how about I ask Sally to make the costume for you?" Sora quickly nodded his head, pulling back from the hug he'd basically flung onto Jack to look at the taller skeleton with a beaming expression on his face. "That would be super helpful! I don't know how I'd repay you!" Jack laughed again, shaking his hand - "Sora you've helped me on many occasions... I think it's the least I can do for you," Sora now felt much better about this mission being assigned to them since it had gotten him results for Riku's costume. He couldn't wait to tell Kairi about his plans, Sora was sure that she would agree the outfit would look perfect on Riku!

Jack led the two of them through the town where a few of the residents pulled him aside to thank him for his service, trying to offer him gifts which he had politely declined (As nice as rewards are, here in Halloween Town... They were a little buggy for his tastes). After a few stops and even the Mayor giving a spiel of how the town was grateful for him jumping to their defence in their time of need he found himself at Sally's home. Jack knocked before entering with a jolly shout of Sally's name. The woman in question peaked her head around the corner giving a sweet smile to the guests that appeared - "Ah, Jack I take it our brave ghouls here saved our home once again?" With the many visits that Sora had made to Halloween Town he and Sally had bonded quite a lot which made him happy to have another mother like figure in his life. She came over and immediately pulled Sora into a hug which he eagerly returned before pulling back a little and keeping his enthusiasm at a high level as he looked into her eyes - "Could you make Riku a Halloween costume, Sally?" The woman smiled petting Sora's head before nodding, "Of course I can, what is he going as?" This is when Jack came over with a grin upon his face and brought his hand to his chin - "Riku will be going as me to this party - so we need to make it good!" The woman huffed, finally letting Sora out of her arms to cross them as she stared up at Jack with a frown, which immediately made the skeleton also frown as he put his hands on her shoulders and tilted his head - "Ah, Sally, you know what I meant - Anything you make will be wonderful of course," She, of course, was teasing him as she smiled moments later and petted Jack's hands with her own before heading over to where she kept the fabrics she gathered. Rummaging through them she pouted a little seeing that she was missing a few key components to make the outfit for him. "Oh dear, it seems I'm missing some fabrics... I wouldn't be able to make it accurate to Jack's current look..." She turned to Sora looking a little disheartened which pulled at his heart strings, as he was about to make a comment Goofy spoke up, "I hope this might help - how about we get the fabric you need and bring them to you?" Sally's expression lightened and she clasped her hands together looking quite happy - "Oh that would be so good! Ah! I also need Riku's measurements, Do you think he'd like it more form fitting?" She questioned looking at Sora who upon hearing the question felt his face heat up imagining Riku in more form fitting clothes instead of the usual baggy aspects - "Form fitting. He wants form fitting." He quickly responded looking down squirming a little trying to calm down his beating heart. Sally tilted her head in question before shaking it - it was probably for the best that she didn't know.

The plan was set. Goofy and Donald would get the list of materials and fabrics that Sally needed to complete the outfit and Sora would get the measurements and send them over to Donald who could then pass them on. With that plan secured in their minds they set back off for their own homes. For their own missions.

Donald dropped Sora off at the Destiny Islands where, to no ones surprise, both Riku and Kairi were waiting for him. He jumped off the ship waving his two companions off before running over to the two waiting for him, almost making Riku fall over as he crashed into him as he hugged him before motioning for Kairi to get in on the hug which she eagerly did. You'd think it had been days since they'd seen each with the way they were all embraced but in reality it had been half a day at most. As they walked back over the boat that would take them back to the mainland Sora told them about his adventure but left out all the parts about Riku's Halloween costume. They'd gotten back to the mainland and headed towards Riku's house - usually after a mission they'd go over to Riku's place as it had the biggest bed and a significant lack of parents during the night since Riku's parents worked night shifts. Once they'd managed to get into more comfortable clothes and were lazing around in Riku's room - Sora remembered his mission. To complete this he'd have to enlist Kairi's help - so when Riku got up to use the bathroom Sora dived over to Kairi and grinned at her. "Riku's going as the Pumpkin King for Halloween... But we need to get his measurements for Sally to make the outfit so we need to measure him," Kairi raised an eyebrow before thinking about Jack actually looked from the last time she went to Halloween Town before her face slowly went flush. The more she thought about the outfit and Riku being in that outfit the more her face heated up. Sora watched quite amused sitting up to whisper into her ear - "She's also going to make it _form fitting_ ," with those words practically purred into her ear she felt her whole body heat up and a small groan escaped her lips "Sora, c'mon you know that's not fair!" The brunette grinned as he pulled away from her resting his arms behind his head letting her calm herself down before Riku came back to question why she'd gotten so flustered in the first place. "So, Kai, I need you to help me get Riku's measurements without him knowing - think we can manage?" Kairi, now much calmer and face much less red, let out a small chuckle as she locked eyes with Sora "Who do you think you are asking here? Of course we can, he won't see it coming!" The two then shook hands both grinning at their unspoken plan, which is how Riku found them when he came back. He raised an eyebrow completely confused at what must've transpired whilst he was in the bathroom but shook his head - sometimes it was better not knowing what the two of them had come up with.

They'd not done anything or made any movements for a while going back into the relaxing state in which Sora was lay on the bed running his hands through Riku's hair as he leant against the bed on a beanbag eyes glued to his TV screen as they watched some random show that did late night specials. Kairi was curled up with a blanket on Riku's lap, his hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on her cheek which was making Kairi feel kind of drowsy - but no she had a job to do. With a slight cough that was a signal for Sora that Kairi's master plan had begun. For some reason Kairi always had certain things in her bag, much like most girls had a specific set of equipment in their purses. Kairi always carried a measuring tape with her, she had always argued that you'd never know when something might happen to her clothes and she had to get them repaired. Sora thought she was crazy at the time, but it was sure coming in handy right now. Sora shifted and removed his fingers from Riku's hair which made the man shift his gaze back a little wondering what Sora could be doing, before finding his head tilted back and his vision was now full of Sora's smiling face. "What is it Sora?" Riku found himself asking as they locked eyes, it wasn't unusual for Sora to stare at him, he usually got lost in Riku's eyes which reminded him of the clear sky at the beach but right now it was distraction time. "I love the colour of your eyes, Riku, did you know that?" Sora said softly leaning a little closer, the tips of his hair brushing against Riku's face, darkening the room just a little as if shielding them from imaginary eyes and as if by magic all of Riku's attention was zoned onto Sora. Kairi took advantage of Sora's power over Riku to get the lower half of Riku's measurements. Surprisingly she managed to get all of them done as Sora cooed sweet nothings to Riku who eagerly accepted them and returned them full force to the other. The only measurements she had left to do were upper body and the more difficult ones. She shifted to sit on her knees and the movement up shifted the light and therefore caught Riku's attention as he looked at her slightly flustered and smiled, "Hey Kai, you done resting down there?" she managed not to jump at the sound of Riku's voice and smiled at him, "I was getting a bit of cramp so I wanted to sit up for a bit... Say, could I sit on the bean bag?" Kairi made sure to give her best sweet expression so that Riku would be willing to swap positions with her despite the fact he was getting optimal Sora loving hours. Riku took a few moments to think about it before nodding, "Sure, if it makes you feel less cramped," Both Riku and Kairi stood up, this was her chance to get Riku's chest measurement. As fast as she could without looking too suspicious she wrapped her arms around Riku and held him close, "Thank you Riku, I appreciate it a lot." Riku smiled a little and brought his arms around Kairi to hug her back and with the position secured she made sure to get the measurement visible which Sora noticed and quickly took note of what it said before giving her a thumbs up so she could release the hug. She managed to hide the measuring tape in her hands as they pulled apart and she sat down in Riku's old position. Sora brought his head next to Kairi's waiting for a few moments to let Riku focus back on the TV and get comfortable before he whispered to her, "Pass it to me... We just need to get the arms and neck right? I have an idea!" Kairi nodded slightly and managed to pass it over to Sora who shifted before getting up and stretching, "Hey Riku - could I borrow one of your night shirts? I think I want to go to sleep soon!" Riku perked up at Sora's voice before nodding and heading over to grab one of his long sleeved night shirts for Sora to wear. It was a PJ top, that he knew fit snug on Riku's arms and was a little tight around his neck. He only kept it for when Sora stayed over as it now fit Sora much better than it did him. Sora happily took the shirt and made his way to the bathroom, once he'd gotten in he laid the top down and took measurements of the sleeves so he knew how long they'd have to be for his costume and took the collar measurements. He could always tell Sally that the measurements for the collar needed to be a little bigger to give him some more room whilst the arms should be fine. With the final measurements obtained and recorded down he sent the full compiled list to Donald on his phone and changed into the night shirt. It'd be suspicious if he came back without it on. Sora made his way back to the room to find that Riku had set up the bed for them to go to sleep, he smiled seeing the two already snuggled up in bed with each other made his heart swell. Kairi was next to the wall, which was also the closest to the window - she claimed that when she woke up she liked to look out at the morning sky, or if she felt restless in the night she could look to the moon and stars to feel more relieved. Riku was in the middle, he said being surrounded by the two of them made him feel safe - like they weren't going to just disappear from his life like he'd so foolishly been swayed to do before. It kept him grounded to be in the middle of them. Sora quickly shed his pants and dived into bed with the two who both made complaints about his entry. He giggled slightly before snuggling up to Riku's side with a grin which made the other two happy as well. Before they knew it they'd gotten comfortable and were drifting off to sleep.

Another week passed since they'd taken the measurements of Riku for his costume. Sally had received the fabric and measurements from Donald who'd let Sora know that it was all in order and the woman was currently making a start on making it. She'd mentioned that she'd slightly change the outfit to be more human like since a few parts of Jack's own outfit were custom only to Halloween Town. Sora had let Kairi know that the outfit was in progress and hopefully he'd be able to pick it up within the next couple of days. Donald had offered to get the outfit and bring it over to Destiny Islands but Sora had declined the offer - the three of them were always together if they could be so he didn't want to risk Riku seeing it. The three of them were currently walking around the town, having just finished their classes for the day, finding that the lukewarm weather was a pleasant surprise for the month they were in. "So, did you put any thought to what we're all going as for this party?" Riku had asked looking at the two next to him before refocusing back on where he was going - "Well Kai and I have ours decided - but I'm still thinking on yours! All the ones I've thought of haven't _felt_ right for you, you know?" Sora whined out in response before crossing his arms with a huff - "Why do you have to be so tall and handsome huh? Makes it much harder to pick a good outfit for you!" The compliment to Riku's appearance did manage to get a blush from him before he schooled his expression and chuckled at Sora's 'complaint'. Before anyone could say anything else a blaring ringtone played from Sora's bag. The three jumped a little, not expecting the sound so suddenly before Sora started to rummage through his bag and grab the gummi phone. He took one look at the caller ID to find that it was Donald calling him so he sheepishly looked at both Riku and Kairi - "You guys go on ahead - Donald's calling me, it might be another mission," The two simply nodded walking a little further on before Sora answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
_"Well it's about_ ** _time_** _you picked up! Jack sent an SOS signal to his Majesty. It_ ** _might_** _be about the costume for Riku but it could also be a heartless attack so get to the beach! Goofy and I are on our way."_ Donald's voice trailed through the phone and into Sora's ear as he listened. Hearing that Jack could be in trouble sent a small pang of worry through his system but the excitement for the costume potentially being ready had overridden his worry at the moment. He gave his acknowledgement to what Donald had requested (or rather demanded) before heading the opposite direction of where both Riku and Kairi had gone. Just to make sure they wouldn't be worried about not seeing him for the rest of the evening he sent them both a quick message to let them know he was heading to complete a mission with Donald and Goofy and he'd meet them later tonight if they weren't busy. His text got two immediate responses wishing him luck for his mission and they'd see him for sure when he got home. The cute nature of their messages made him smile and he rushed faster to meet with his friends.

Donald picked him up and flew them over to Halloween Town with haste. Even if the SOS turned out to just be nothing it never hurt to be cautious and quick when it came to help! They landed on Halloween Town all three of them piling out of the ship, Donald's magic swirling around them to change their appearance to fit in with the world. As Sora felt little fangs grow and wings sprout from his back he also saw the tall lanky form of Jack walking towards them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! I apologise for sending an SOS but it was our only way to contact you!" Sora shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about that! We should've given you some other form of contact - that's our fault!" As they exchanged more pleasantries Jack led them to Sally's house once again. Sora waved to the townspeople as they walked through - many of the town happy to see their saviour once again. They'd arrived at Sally's home, knocking and entering within a few moments, Jack making his presence known by shouting for Sally who appeared only a moment later. She saw who was with him and her smile widened, "I'm glad you are here! The costume is finished!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together before going into the back room and bringing a folded lump of cloth with her. She unfolded the clothes to reveal the costume in its glory. It was a three piece suit, the shirt was a plain white button up which was rather normal for suits. The pants and suit jacket looked exactly like Jack's own! The pattern was stripy and the cloth looked comfortable and smooth. The jacket had coat trails which were looking rather long but knowing Riku's ridiculous height it would end up being the right length. Sally had also made a neck tie to match Jack's own and also a pair of white gloves to emulate skeletal hands. All three of them made a sound of amazement as she showed them her work, Sora was the first to clap at her work looking almost enamoured with what she'd made. "Sally this is perfect! Riku will look amazing in this costume, oh I can't thank you enough!" The woman chuckled softly folding the clothes back up so that Sora could take them with him in a neat pile before placing them on the table nearby, "The pleasure was all mine Sora, i had a lot of fun making it! You will have to bring him here wearing it so we can see what it turned out like in the end" Sora nodded agreeing that he would somehow get Riku to visit again so Sally could see her work on Riku. The three of them spent a little more time with Sally and Jack before deciding that since there was no threat they'd have to make their way back home. They all said their goodbyes before heading to the ship and setting off, Sora managed to find a bag in the ship that he put the outfit in so Riku wouldn't immediately see it when he got dropped off. As usual once Sora reached the Destiny Islands he found that Riku and Kairi were waiting for him, dressed in their normal attire for the evening. Sora jumped off the ship waving Donald and Goofy off before waving at the two waiting for him. "Welcome back Sora, what've you got there?" Riku spoke first taking a step forward to the smaller boy pointing at the bag which Sora now brought to his chest in a protective stance, "This is a gift from my mission! You can't see~" Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, who looked slightly irritated before trying to grab the bag off him which ended up in a chase around the beach. Kairi sighed watching the two of them run around the beach before smiling a little.

This is one of the things she wouldn't change for the world.

The rest of October past by without much more events, Sora managed to keep the bag away from Riku despite the fact he'd asked many times to see his mission gift. Kairi had eventually got to see the outfit in person and she was equally impressed at the quality of it and couldn't wait to see Riku in it. The day of the party soon approached them, they were all at Kairi's place getting ready for the party since she was the best one to do makeup for their outfits. Kairi had bought her outfit a few weeks ago, the dress was a dark red colour and the length was to her knees. Her outfit came with long sleeved gloves, the same colour as her dress, the tips of the gloves were pointed to be like talons and add to the spooky feeling. She had a witch hat that was wide across her head and had a curled tip (with a little pumpkin charm hanging off the end). She had some red boots on and stripy thigh high socks to tie the look together. Her outfit also came with a cape - but she wasn't wearing it right now as she was focusing on doing Riku's makeup. Kairi had also managed to curl her hair so that the usual straight bob was curly at the bottom to add an air of allure to her and it matched her own makeup which was light smoky eyes and a red lipstick.   
  
Sora had begged Donald to teach him the magic required to do transformations, to which the duck had eventually relented and spent a few days over the phone teaching him the spell and other little pieces so that it lasted for as long as it could. Eventually he had learnt it and managed to keep his transformation for the entire day so he called it a win. He was dressed in his Halloween Town outfit. Since he didn't need any work done to him he simply sat on Kairi's bed watching as the girl leaned over Riku (who was hunched over in the chair he sat on so Kairi could work her magic) meticulously doing his makeup. Riku was naturally good looking so she didn't have to conceal much but she added some eyeliner to make his eyes stand out a little more and toned down the colour of his skin ever so slightly with powder so he looked more _dead_ than alive. She also had done Riku's hair, not that it needed much doing to it for the outfit he was going to wear, but it needed some form of order towards it. Riku had asked what he was going as but neither of them had budged on telling him what he was going to be. He'd have to figure it out himself once he actually got the outfit on. Kairi made a triumphant sound as she stood up and looked at her work - "Well I did a damn good job with you Riku, you are free to go change into your costume~" Riku simply nodded and stood up, stretching a little to loosen his muscles after being sat the way he had been for so long. He grabbed the bag and made his way to the changing room Kairi had attached to her room (perks of living in the mayor's home). He took the clothes out of the bag viewing them with a raised eyebrow, from the look of it he wasn't sure what it could be but he supposed if he put it all together he'd figure it out. He slowly started to change, making sure to fold his own clothes up and put them in the bag that once held his costume. After successfully changing into the costume he peaked into the mirror on the other wall of the changing room and he looked a little shocked. His outfit... Was he dressed up as Jack? Doing a little turn in front of the mirror he could see that the costume fit him extremely well as if it had been made to his exact measurements, he did feel a little self conscious about the tight form fitting nature of the outfit he had one. The shirt was tight against his chest, making it bulge ever so slightly but yet it was not uncomfortable. The pants were also firm against his legs, making every muscle he possessed show up a lot more prominent compared to his usual baggy clothing. Riku changed his shoes to some black dress shoes he'd be informed to bring with him before adding the final parts of the costume like the neck tie and the gloves. One last glance to see he did actually look good and had everything on he made his way out to Sora and Kairi.

The two of them were nervously waiting for Riku to get changed, Sora had hoped Riku would like the costume idea since he thought it was a perfect fit for their friend but he also knew Riku had a thing about darker colours reminding of the bad times in their life. Those thoughts soon were ejected from his brain when Riku came back into the room wearing the costume and oh boy Sora was going to have to praise the ground Sally walked upon for gifting them with this masterpiece. Everything fitted him so well, it was perfect on him and yep Sora could feel his face heating up at the sight alone. Kairi was in a similar situation as she had dropped whatever she was holding to stare at Riku, she did a better job on hair and makeup than she thought she had considering the fact he'd somehow gotten more attractive.  
  
"So I take it, you both like it?"

"Like it? That's putting it mildly," Kairi managed to choke out before picking up the things she'd dropped and putting them away like she was trying to do in the first place. She distracted herself by adding a few items into her satchel, another item she'd got to go with her witch costume, before picking up a black kitten plush that Sora had won for her one year. "I think if everyone has everything we can head out?" Sora couldn't get any words out as he was still in shock over Riku's appearance and how well it had actually come together so he simply nodded towards Kairi as the three of them made their way out of Kairi's home. Of course they'd been stopped by Kairi's 'parents' who simply had to take a picture of the three of them together as their outfits were all so adorable which delayed them a few moments. By the time they'd gotten to the meeting point of the beach it was 10 minutes past the original pick up time, they saw Donald's form in the distance stomping his foot impatiently shouting at them for being late. They entered the gummi ship after a bit of arguing to see some more familiar faces on board. Sora ran over to them with a grin and greeted them all happily. The group turned to see Sora and immediately welcomed him into their conversation.   
  
It'd be a while since he'd seen them all. Sora noted that they'd all gotten ready beforehand too and took a few moments to look at what everyone was dressed as. Roxas had two toned clothes on with a visible stitch line up the middle which followed up his neck and face. He had bolts coming from the side of his head which gave Sora the idea he was supposed to be a Frankenstein creation. The makeup Roxas had on was really impressive as it looked like he'd been stitched together for real and his bored expression suited his costume extremely well. Xion sat next to him dressed in a scientists robe, she looked more simple than Roxas but he could see that she more than likely was matching with him as his 'creator'. She had goggles in her hair that was messed up to look like she'd shocked herself a few times. Her own makeup was done to make her look tired as if she'd been up all night playing videos game or something like that - which Sora could say looked very realistic. He then moved his gaze over to Isa and... _Isa_? "I see you looking super confused, but its actually _me_! _Got it memorised?_ " the voice coming from Isa lookalike was definitely Lea's voice but... What is with his costume? "Uh... Is there a reason you've dressed as Isa for Halloween?"

This was Isa's queue to sigh out loud from his seat and send a glare over to Lea who was entirely too happy with himself, "Apparently he's going as the scariest thing he knows... Which turns out to be me." As Isa admitted it out loud Lea burst out laughing almost falling off his seat in hysterics. Isa wasn't too pleased about the annoyance of Lea's laughter which you could vividly see on his displeased face. Whilst they were laughing about it Sora took a moment to look at what Isa was wearing, he looked to be wearing a suit but poking from the back of the suit was a fluffy wolf tail and as he trailed up he could see the matching ears nested in his hair that was a little more ruffled than usual. Oh Isa was dressed as a wolf! Maybe this was a compromise considering Isa didn't look like the type to want to dress up for Halloween. Sora eventually moved away from the group letting them naturally calm down - he was sure they'd talk again at the party.   
  
The ride to the Land of Departure was longer than most as it was a while away, in the meantime he spoke to both Kairi and Riku about what it might look like and what they'd end up doing once they got to the party. Eventually they pulled up to the world and landed the ship so that all of them could head out. As they started to walk towards the courtyard they could see Aqua, Terra and Ven waiting for them there. They gave the group a wave before Aqua stepped forward, "Welcome to our home and welcome to our party - we're glad you could make it" The woman had large bat wings attached to her dress which made her stand out. Aqua seemed to have pointier ears and her makeup looked a little messy as if to add to her overall look, she also had a cute overall look. The dress she was wearing had little pumpkins and bats on the fabric it ended just above her knees, tied around her waist was a sheer black lace that trailed down her legs similar to her usual outfit. She wore her usual shoes as they already had bat wings on them which fit in with her look, she also had frilly gloves that were a dark blue to match her hair, the fingers pointy much like Kairi's own to emphasise claws. Overall Aqua looked like a cute bat! Terra bowed next to her, he didn't seem to have a specific theme for his outfit either. He simply had a body suit on that had a skeleton body on it - he had gloves that covered his hands to make them look like a full skeleton too so he really took his theme to the next level. He also had makeup on his face which was the shape of a skeletal skull over his face with what looked like blood dripping from his eyes as if he'd put eyeballs back into his head - which Sora thought was a super cool idea! Terra also wore a suit jacket with a trail on the back to make it look a bit fancier - the jacket had bones printed over it to add to his spooky theme but overall it all suited Terra well. The final one in the line up was Ventus, who from what he could see was dressed like Vanitas. Sora felt a little conflicted at his choice but seeing how Ven did look happy and not like he'd slipped into darkness Sora could let the bad feelings he had go just for once night. The blonde haired boy had kept his own hair colour but wore the darkness outfit and the neck brace that he remembers Vanitas having on. It did suit him.

Aqua spoke a little more to them before taking the lead to show them to the room they'd set up for the party. As they walked towards the main foyer the decorations for the party were everywhere. The three hosts had done a really good job with it garlands of black fabric hung over the pillars in the hall leading up to the foyer, small pumpkins with different facial expressions lined the floor which Sora found himself grinning at. The main foyer itself was darkened to make it look spookier, the main chairs at the back of the hall where the stained glass window was were covered in what appeared to be spider webs and mini spiders. A table was in front of the chairs that had drinks, food and other snacks for guests to enjoy. A music player was off to the side of the table, playing some form of spooky music to add to the ambience of the party which was a nice touch. Aqua let them know about the snacks and if they wanted to add music they could and most importantly they were to enjoy themselves.

The party went into full swing not too long after Aqua's introduction, everyone was dancing to the music and generally enjoying the overall vibe that they party had to offer. Lea and Isa weren't dancing but were standing close to each other watching over Roxas and Xion as they danced and laughed with each other obviously looking like they were having a good time. Sora was happy to see them all looking so happy together believing that they all deserved this small piece of happiness after everything they'd been through. He did want to speak to Roxas and Xion a little more but seeing them all together he decided that he could always speak to them another time and left them be. Sora glanced around the room a little more seeing that at some point Mickey and Minnie had arrived at the party, wearing matching costumes which did suit them and make them look even cuter together. Surrounding them was Donald and Goofy, who were talking to the pair probably about missions or something equally work related. His eyes kept going around the room, seeing Ven talking to Kairi who was smiling at something he said. Sora could see Ven pulling a face that he was sure was a mock of Vanitas which brought giggles out Kairi. He was happy to see her and Ventus getting along so well, Kairi needed more people she could rely on. A push on his shoulder brought him out of his inner musings, as he almost fell over. He managed to straighten himself and quickly turned around to glare at whoever pushed him - which turned out to be Terra (wearing an entirely smug look on his face). "I didn't think you were that easy to push over, Sora" Terra teasing poking at Sora's cheek, which elicited a slight growl from the smaller boy as he slapped the offending finger away, "I'm not! I was just distracted is all," Sora pouted crossing his arms over his chest turning his head away to show he wasn't happy with the elder - but it didn't make Terra sorry one bit, in fact it just made him laugh at the sight of Sora. "You don't want to dance or mingle?" Terra refocused on what he'd actually come over to talk about, he was enlisted by Aqua to make sure people were enjoying themselves and the only one he could see standing alone was Sora. The smaller male uncrossed his arms with a slight smile on his face, "I'm actually ok, I'm glad to see everyone enjoying themselves... It's well deserved for us all." Terra couldn't help but smile at Sora's choice of words, the younger boy really did have a big heart. He could see it swell with love for each of his friends which made Terra's own heart swell a little more - seeing Sora be the way he is made him think that what they went through was almost worth it for the outcome they'd all gotten in the end. Terra and Sora spoke for a few more moments before he waved the brunette off to continue with his task of host. Sora waved him away before deciding he'd observed long enough and went over to Ven and Kairi to mingle.

Aqua watched Terra and Sora from the side-lines where she stood next to Riku. She'd seen him looking a little uncomfortable and with her own motherly instincts kicking in she had to make sure that he was okay. When she'd originally come over to check on him he'd assured her it was nothing - that he was just unfamiliar with the party scene but after a little more digging he'd opened up about feeling like he didn't deserve to be apart of this happiness. Aqua snuffed out those thoughts with a caress of Riku's cheek and a soft warm smile, "You've worked hard for this happiness, Riku, just enjoy these moments with the ones you love," Her words had a positive affect on Riku as he took what she said to heart and simply nodded before they fell into the stance they were currently in. Riku watched Sora run over to Kairi and Ven with a slight smile on his face - which didn't go unnoticed by Aqua - "Those two mean a lot to you, don't they?" She'd asked softly, not taking her eyes off where Terra was going and who he was talking too, which Riku could understand completely, "Yeah... They both mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without them," Riku sighed out his response, feeling his heart swell with emotions the more he thought of Kairi and Sora, "They even went through the trouble of preparing this costume for me... It shouldn't make me feel as happy as it does, should it?" Aqua chuckled slightly before poking Riku's chest, as if to get his head out of the gutter - "You look handsome, Riku... They did a good job picking it," she took her finger off his chest letting it drop to her side before looking at Sora and Kairi stood together, "You deserve the same happiness they have Riku, so let yourself be happy for one night... Okay?" She turned to him with a motherly smile which made his cheeks heat up before sheepishly laughing. Aqua was right he did need to get his mind in a better place - this was supposed to be an enjoyable party so he needed to get his act together. The two of them were alone for a little while longer before both Sora and Kairi were making a beeline towards him now, which Aqua took as her signal to head over to her own two idiots.

Both Sora and Kairi waved at Aqua before finally reaching where Riku was stood and smiled at him, "So what do you think of my outfit choice? Pretty good right?" Sora said with a grin putting his hands on his hips, his entire being vibrating with smug energy. The stance made Riku laugh before he reached forward to push at Sora's forehead which threw him off balance - "You did a good job, Sora, well done." The praise made him bounce back from his wobbly stance to wrap his arms around Riku's arm with a wide smile - "Right? Right! You shouldn't ever underestimate me again!" Kairi chuckled at Sora's energy levels seeming to have sky rocketed now they were in Riku's presence, she was stood on Riku's other side and pressed herself a little closer to the taller male, "I'm glad you are happy with your costume, it really does suit you Riku," he turned to Kairi with a slight blush on his cheeks which just made Kairi's heart swoon a little more - how could one person be both handsome and cute at the same time? "It fits you perfectly..." she took a moment to run her hands over Riku's biceps feeling the tense muscle mass under the cloth, which only served to make both Kairi and Riku flush more. Sora watched the two of them with a slight pout, he did enjoy seeing the two of them together and enjoying each others company but he was here too and deserved love also! Whilst Riku's arm was held captive in his own arms he snaked one of his hands over Riku's chest to trail upwards and land on his cheek. The movement and touch made Riku's awareness widen to more than just Kairi but before he could voluntarily move his head to the hand's owner, his face was turned to face Sora and soft lips touched his own. His eyes widened for a brief moment before fluttering closed and adding a little bit of pressure to their connected lips to make the kiss more than just chaste. Kairi watched them kiss and felt heat flush over her face and a heat she couldn't describe build within her. The two pulled apart not too long after but kept close breathing onto each others lips as if the moment would disappear if they looked away from each other. Sora was the first to break their eye contact to look at Kairi with a slight smirk on his features, "Not only does he _look_ good, he _kisses_ good too." Kairi couldn't help but laugh softly at the statement before going onto her tip toes so her face was closer to Riku's own, "Really? I'll have to see for myself," and with that she then captured Riku's lips against her own. Riku didn't have to coax himself into kissing her back, it was an immediate response once her lips touched his own. Their kiss was equally as sweet and soft but it had a hint of flare that Riku assumed just came with the force of Kairi's own desires. A few moments later they pulled back, Kairi made a show of licking her lips then turning back to Sora who watched the two with fascination, "You were right, he _is_ good at kissing." The taller boy could feel his body heating under the affections of both Sora and Kairi, all this attention in a short burst was going to be the death of him he was sure. Riku took a few moments to calm his heart down and regain some composure over himself before taking Sora's hand and Kairi's hand into his own and bringing them to his face. He planted two short gentle kisses on both their gloved hands before making eye contact with the two - "Thank you for my costume, I'm glad I let you choose," His voice was soft yet deep at the same time making the two blush at the tone and gaze Riku sent their way. The three of them ended up in a group hug where he hand his hands on their heads keeping them close to him, his heart swollen with the love he had for these two.   
  
This was probably the best treat he could be blessed with this Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote out after one of my lovely friends in a KH server drew some fanart of Riku as the Pumpkin King -- I couldn't help myself from writing out this!! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! (Still not sure on the ending... it may change but no promises!!)


End file.
